Chapter 22
Dogwood (After) (ハナミズキ (後), Hanamizuki (ato)) is the 22nd chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Shidare Morioka speaks to Usuzumi Iyo atop the senate building overlooking the town, stating he is envious of the youths' ability to be straightforward which they cannot. Usuzumi tells Shidare not to confuse youth with inexperience. Uzu Kibune arrives to inform them that Akina Hiizumi and Hime Yarizakura have arrived. As they walk down a series of rooms Usuzumi tells Shidare that that an unachievable ideal is not an ideal but a fantasy, something that he will have to make Akina understand. The Senate arrive to the room, where Akina and Hime sit waiting at begins the session. Prior to entering the senate building, Akina tells Hime not lose her temper during the discussions. Inside Hime notes that she had not been before the senate since becoming mayor. Usuzumi tells Akina that he is glad that he gave in, referring to Akina new willingness to use tuning. Akina asks for an explanation on the anti-youkai barrier they developed. Usuzmi states that yōkai do not belong in their world and it for humans. Hime begins to glare angrily but Akina covers her face with a bowl and tells Usuzimi to answer the question. Usuzumi states that the barrier was made to prevent the fusion of dimensions caused by the blooming of the Nanagou and the only way to stop the blooming is to tune the Nanagou. Akina states that therein lie a problem as that he would be unable to tune all seven as simply tuning one would cause him to slip into the otherworld. Usuzumi replies stating that is the reason the anti-youkai barrier was made so that the youkai living in the down could be used as substitutes. Hime begins to yell but is silenced again by Akina who puts a bowl to her face and states he cannot sacrifice the youkai. Usuzumi informs Akina of another method which is to tune all the youkai the they believe will stop the fusion of the worlds. Akina states that they have no reason to believe that, which Usuzumi replies that youkai are foreign object and that he views them as poison. Akina replies stating it would be irresponsible of him to using tuning recklessly as he is unaware of what might be occurring on the other side. Usuzumi tells Akina that his grandfather Makiharu held the same opinion despite the fact that their ancestors made the Nanagou for human sacrifices which have gone unused. Akina is shocked by the fact that the senate knew Enyou Hiizumi was forced to be a human sacrifice and inquires why they did not tell him. Usuzumi states it was because Akina would be less willing to use tuning and he should practice more telling Akina to tune Hime. Hime begins to yell but is interrupted by Akina who yells louder and smashes the bowl and threatens to tune the senate as he activates his tuning. The senate sit quietly unfazed as Hime grabs Akina and attempts to calm him. Akina calms down and tells Hime that they are leaving. Shidare stops them and brings up Akina’s previous statement about not knowing what is occurring in the other world and brings up the possibility that youkai may be happier in the otherworld. Akina replies stating that he will make the town an even better place than the otherworld then. After Akina and Hime have left, Uzu comments on how Akina resembles his grandfather when he ran the office. Usuzumi states that the one that succeeds as Oyakume and uses tuning is also a foreign object, perhaps even more so than youkai, as the senate observe the crater left by Akina’s tuning. As Akina and Hime walk home, Akina is silent and Hime attempts to cheer Akina up. Hime notes Akina injured hand and grabs it but is moved away by Akina. Hime begins to cry and wraps her head with her her scarf. Akina looks back and apologizes and offers to get some food for the two of them. Hime and Akina arrive at the ramen restaurant to find Ao and Kotoha also eating there. Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse, Enjin holds a meeting with the Yōkai Hunters he has gathered. Present at the meeting are Zakuro Kurumaki, Rokkaku, V Lila F and numerous others. Zakuro states that they are all in agreement with the plan. Rokkaku comments that for the plan to work Enjin not only needs the body of the Oyakume but all the youkai’s powers as well and ask if the youkai in the town are strong. Enjin states that is the reason he has gathered them, as they are overwhelmingly stronger over certain youkai making them their natural predators. Lila states that after the worlds fuse, youkai will flood in their world making the entire world a hunting ground for youkai. Lila appears behind Enjin, holding her broom against his neck and ask if it would be okay for them to hunt Enjin once it is over which Enjin allows. Lila states that none of them care about Enjin, and Enjin replies that he hates them all as well. Characters in order of appearance * Shidare Morioka (First appearance) * Usuzumi Iyo (First appearance) * Uzu Kibune (First appearance) * Akina Hiizumi * Hime Yarizakura * Makiharu Hiizumi (Mentioned) * Enyou Hiizumi (Mentioned) * Zakuro Kurumaki (First appearance) * Enjin Hiizumi * Rokkaku (First appearance) * V Lila F (First appearance) Navigation Category:Chapters